AniManga Talk Show!
by shinyumbreon
Summary: Anime? Manga? Can't choose? Or Love them both equally? Well this is the place for you! Come and send some of your favorite characters some questions and dares! YOU can even vote for the next guests on! Mainly Oldrivalshipping GaryxLeaf GreenxBlue
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *walks on stage*Hey Everybody!**

**-crowd goes wild-**

**Me: Nice to see you too, and if you don't know, my name is Alexis. You can call me that or Lexi, but preferably Alex. And Welcome to the AniManga Talk Show!**

**-crowd goes wilder-**

**Me: This show is mainly based off Oldrivalshipping! So, please welcome… Gary Oak!**

**Gary: *walks in from right wing, waving, sits on couch, and whispers to me* Where are the cute girls?**

**Me: *whispers back* She's on her way.**

**Gary: There's only one?**

**Me: …maybe…**

**Gary: You lied to me…**

**Me: Hey! I had to get you here one way or another. Trust me, you wouldn't like the 'another' option…**

**Gary: Sure…when's she gonna get here?**

**Me: Right about...Now introducing, Leaf Green!**

**Leaf: *Jumps onstage, smiling uncontrollably***

**Gary: *smirks* Yeah, I'm good with just her.**

**Leaf: It's great to be here- Gary! What are you doing here! Alex, what's he doing in my talk show?**

**Gary: **_**Your**_** talk show?_ I'm_ what_ this_ is all about.**

**Leaf: No, **_**I **_**am.**

**Gary & Leaf: *glare at me***

**Me: *giggles nervously* Hehe, I may have told a…teensy little lie…**

**Gary & Leaf: WHO'S IT ABOUT!**

**Me: Both of you! Group hug! *smooshes them into a group hug, which they find their way out of***

**Leaf: When you say, 'both of you'~**

**Me: Together!**

**Gary & Leaf: *stare silently, then walk off the stage***

**Me: No! Wait! Uh…Don't worry, I'll get them back…soon enough…Anyways as I was saying, Welcome to the AniManga Talk Show! You're hear to read and enjoy and hopefully laugh your butts off! (how am I doing so far!) Please if you're reading send our two friends Gary and Leaf some questions and dares (that are up to the rating, which is T) through reviews and/or PMs, nothing else please.  
If you're gonna send through a PM please type in the 're' thing "AniManga Talk Show" or just "Talk Show" so I know what you're talking about. And tell me waht 're' stands for while you're at it.  
**

***suddenly Gary and Leaf get dragged in by two really big, strong men***

**Me: Oh, hi again guys. I see you've met my body guards, Bob and Ron.**

**Bob & Ron: *wave and walk off the stage***

**Leaf: …they scared the crap outta me when they grabbed me…wait, which one dragged me?**

**Me: They don't talk much either…And they look exactly the same…**

**Gary: …? …? What is she talking about?**

**Me: THEY MUST BE TWINS!**

**Gary & Leaf: ...  
**

**Me: Later on, there will be many guests, both from the Anime and the Manga!**

**Leaf: What's a Manga?**

**Gary: Comics.**

**Leaf: Anime?**

**Gary: The show I'm on that you're not on. *smirking***

**Leaf: Shut up.**

**Gary: You asked.**

**Me: You are gonna get to vote which characters will come when on my polls (when I figure out how to use them), and I'll tell you when I'm putting up a poll.**

**Leaf: What's the Manga like?**

**Gary: I dunno, I've never read it.**

**Me: Are you two done talking?**

**Leaf: No. Are they cool?**

**Me: If you let me finish and people decide to vote on my polls and a Manga character wins, then you'll find out.**

**Leaf: But that'll take **_**forever**_**…**

**Me: …They're AWESOME!**

**Leaf: I wanna meet them!**

**Gary: Oh Come On! I'm sure there a billions of people out there waiting to ask something like how I, the Amazing Gary Oak, do my hair so perfectly.**

**Leaf: That's easy, you~!*is cut off***

**Me: SHHH! You can't answer that question, it can only be answered if someone asks how he does his hair!**

**Leaf: But!**

**Me: Zip it! I said no!**

**Leaf: *sulks in corner***

**Me: …how does she know how you do your hair?**

**Gary: *shrugs***

**Me: Oh, plus I ordered a lie detector, we should be getting one soon, so they won't be able to lie to you for your answers!**

**Gary: yay.**

**Me: *is overly excited* I know right!**

**Gary: That was sarcasm.**

**Me: I don't care!**

***Bob walks in with apron holding a tray of cookies(imagine a big, scary man in a apron holding cookies)***

**Me: My cookies! *runs to Bob to take them***

**Leaf: Cookies?**

**Me & Leaf: *start fighting over cookies***

**Gary: Well, that's it for now, Alex said she wanted you to send questions and dares so I guess you should do that, but give most of the bad ones to Leaf, and my hair is off limits.**

**Me: No it's not!**

**Leaf: Until next time!**

**Me: Next time our buddies, Green and Blue will be joining! (Green=Boy Blue=Girl)**

**Leaf: Who?**

**Me: You'll see!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex: 13(turning 14 soon)**

**Queen: Not sure…going with 14**

**Leaf: 14**

**Gary: 15**

**Green: 15**

**Blue: 15**

**Please don't kill me if you find like a gazillion mistakes, I suck at checking for mistakes. And don't forget the poles! Time for voting! Don't forget the review either! Everybody loves reviews!  
**

**One last thing, if you wanna send a dare or truth or just review, please tell me which you prefer, Anime of Manga?**

The whole room was silent for a moment, a boy with spiky brown hair, a black polo, green and yellow pendant, purple cargos, and a pair of black sneakers was sitting on the couch, staring at a TV., but not really paying any attention to it.

Then a girl walked in, ruining his boring silence. She has long chocolate brown locks that reaches her mid-back, green eyes, some (barely visible) freckles on her nose, she's wearing a plaid school-like skirt that reached her mid-thighs in the colors of purple, black and gray, a rather loose purple t-shirt, and a pair of untied purple converse-like sneakers that are about slightly taller then ankle-high.

"Hiya everyone! We are back!" She cheered gleefully.

"Leaf? Where's Alex? Isn't she supposed to be here hosting her show?" Gary asked.

"Whaddya mean 'Where's Alex?' I'm right here. Don't you mean where's Leaf?"

Gary looked shocked for a moment before speaking up, "Alex? Woah. Anyone tell you lately that you look EXACTLY like Leaf?"

"I know weird, right? Cept, I got freckles." She said, pointing at her nose.

"Really?" He started to squint to get a better view, "Oh, but I can barely see them."

"Well then you're gonna hafta find another way to tell us apart, so where is Leaf?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought you were her which~oh…" he said, stopping in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh…what…?" Alex asked, looking at him curiously.

"So the girl in the kitchen forking down all that strawberry ice cream is Leaf…" And again, he was stopped, but this time because of a breeze, and Alex suddenly disappearing.

"Poor Leaf…" Gary said, talking to no one in particular, and staring back at the T.V. "It was nice knowing her."

After a couple of seconds of staring at 'Barney' on the T.V., he got bored and walked over to a corner in the room that had a desk with a laptop and a messy bunch of papers, which had a sign in front of it saying "Do NOT Come Near Me", yet he ignored it and began snooping around the papers.

"Hmm… so that's what's over here… the questions and dares…" He said as he started scanning through them.

-10 Seconds Later-

Gary's blue eyes were wide in fear as he was gripping his hair frantically while chanting "N-no! Not my hair!"

So while Gary was fretting over his hair, another brunette walked in, she had bright blue eyes, a blue top, red skirt, blue leg warmers, a pair of red and white sneakers, and a white hat with a red poke ball logo on it.

The second she spotted Gary, she screamed in an ear-deafening pitch, "GREEN!" and ran up to him to give him a death hug, he managed to crumple the paper and toss it to some unknown location before she reached him, though.

Gary, who was currently trying to choke out his words, managed to spit out, "Ch-choking!"

"Oops!" She yelped, as she let go, "Sorry! Eheh…but I haven't seen you in so long!" She cheered as she hugged him again, just not as tight this time.

"What are you talking about, Leaf? I saw you like 10 minutes ago!" He said.

"Oh come on, Green! It's was like months ago! I thought you were clever enough to remember me! And why are you calling me Leaf?" The girl questioned.

"Hey… you look like Leaf too…Alex! Who do you think you're fooling! I thought you were killing Leaf for taking your ice crea~ Wait a minute. You have blue eyes…?"

"Duh, it's me, Blue, remember?" The girl, now known as Blue, said unhappily, while rolling her eyes.

"No, but may I say, you look extraordinarily hot." Gary said in a seductive tone, which made Blue's jaw drop.

"Since when do YOU flirt?"

Shrugging, he said "Well, I haven't yet, so it looks like I'm unloading on you."

After being silent for like 5 seconds, blue spoke up. "Okay, this is just weird, you can't be Green, but oddly enough, you look just like him."

"Yeah, and you look like both Leaf and Alex. And what's a 'Green'? My name is Gary Oak." Gary said, stubbornly.

"Oh, so you're related to him? That would explain why you look alike." Blue smiled.

"Related to who?"

"Green."

"Green, who?"

"Guess not."

"What?" Gary was completely confused by now.

While Gary was trying to figure things out, a random purple-blue-black portal appeared out of mid-air, and a girl walked into the room through the portal. She has curly reddish hair, red eyes, and tan skin. She's wearing rectangular glasses, high heels, a white gown, retractable Palkia claws on each hand, pearl accessories, and a silver crown.

Gary, who was in a mood because of his confusion, growled out, "And exactly WHO are YOU? Purple or Pink or something? Or are you the Queen of England?"

The red-head optimistically said, "Yep, I'm a queen!" She spoke with a Spanish accent (try to imagine a Spanish accent cuz I'm really REALLY bad with accents) But her big cheery smile suddenly turned into a dead-serious face, "But you _peasants_ WILL refer to me as 'Your Majesty'."

"_Peasants?_" Gary asked angrily, "In your dreams, princess."

Blue cut in and said, "If anyone here's a princess, it's me." while twirling around and fingering the bottom of her skirt cutely.

But then a powerful bolt of lightning hit the ground next to Blue and Gary, who jumped back in shock, while the red-head stood there with an evil smirk on her face.

Gary, who freaked out about the bolt, stuttered out, "Do you need anything, Your Majesty?"

Red-Head put on a satisfied grin and said, "No, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Ahem." she rose an eyebrow.

"Uhh…What brings you here Your Majesty?"

"…"

"I said, 'Your Majesty', didn't I?"

She stayed silent and just sent him an evil smirk.

Blue cut off their silent staring and said, "Well, not to break the boring tension between you two, but…Where's Green? Alex told me he was gonna be here."

"And she told me there was gonna be a ton of hot girls in bikinis here. There's not a single one in sight!" Gary grumbled angrily.

A loud _THUMP!_ soon cut off his rambling.

They all turned their heads to see, right next to Red-Head, a box the size of a cow.

Right after the 'thump' a random voice came out of nowhere and yelled, "I KNOW THAT SOUND!" Alex soon dragged Leaf into the room, both their faces smothered in ice cream.

The minute she got to the box, Alex squealed, "It's finally here!" then suddenly went silent as she noticed something.

"QueenPalkia! You made it!" She squealed louder this time as she gave Queen a death hug.

"Yup! But Gary here questioned my authority of being here."

Queen and Alex turned their heads to stare at the floor near Gary, which was burnt from that bolt of electricity, and looked up at the sky to see a Luxray on a flying purple bed. They started waving at the Luxray while yelling, "Hi Sisi!" Which got everyone else in the room to stare up at Sisi.

Gaping, Leaf pointed and said, "Woah. A Flying Luxray.

Gary gave her a 'I don't believe you' look and said, "No you idiot. It's lying on a flying bed."

Leaf turned her head to look at Gary, "Which one sounds more realistic Gary? A flying Luxray or a flying bed? I vote Luxray.

Everyone else just stared at her in silent disbelief.

"What happened to your faces?" Gary smirked when he noticed that Alex and Leaf had ice cream all over their faces.

"We had an ice cream-eating race!" Leaf giggled, wiping some off her face.

"Blue! You made it too!" Alex cheered.

"Where is Green?" She asked demandingly.

"I told you Blue, she lied to you." Gary explained.

Giggling, Leaf said, "That rhymed." Leaving everyone to stare at her again.

"Nu-uh! I told Blue the truth. Green should be strolling on his way here right now." Alex protested.

Queen came in saying, "And by 'strolling' you mean, 'is being dragged here against his own will by Bob and Rob', right?"

"…no…" Alex said, averting her gaze, then went to occupy herself with the cow-box.

Leaf, who had been gaping at Queen for some time, said, "Woah. Can I have your crown…?"

Queen rose an eyebrow at her.

Gary nudged Leaf and whispered to her, "Your Majesty."

"Eh?" Leaf asked.

He rose his tone a little, "Your Majesty."

"What?"

"YOUR _-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-_ MAJESTY!…What the hell was that?"

"This show's rating is 'T', Alex has some sort of machine somewhere that 'beeps' when you try to curse." Queen explained with a goofy smile.

"Damn it…" Gary muttered to himself.

"Queen, can you help me with this box?" Alex asked, while struggling to rip the tape and staples off.

"Sure!"

Gary turned to look at Blue and Leaf, who were doing that mirror thing you do when you find someone who looks like you, except, they weren't moving the same ways, leaving him sweat dropping.

"We could be twins!" Leaf and Blue exclaimed at the same time.

"Duh, you guys are counterparts." Alex's voice cut in.

"Eh?" They both asked.

Queen explained for them, "Blue is Leaf's Manga counterpart and Leaf is Blue's anime counterpart. Got it yet?"

"But Alex looks more like Leaf then I do, both their eyes are green." Blue stated.

"Well, technically, my eyes are brown, green, and blue at the same time, you usually see green, but they change often. Alex explained.

"No one cares." Gary commented, making Alex stick her tongue out in response.

Blue spoke up again, "Hey does that mean Green and Gary are counterparts? They look alike. Except for their eyes. Green's got green eyes, Gary's got blue~."

_KABOOOOOOOOOOM!_

After the shock of the sudden loud noise, Gary, Leaf, and Blue shakily looked over at Alex and Queen, who's bodies were completely black and covered in cinders (you know the way a cartoon characters look when something explodes near them).

"That box just blew up! What was in there!" Queen screamed.

"…my new lie detector…" Alex said, looking up innocently.

"Hey." Leaf said, "This 'Warning' sheet landed in my face when that box exploded."

"Give me that." Gary snatched the paper from her.

"Hey!"

"It says, and I quote **(Michael Cole, WWE, lolzz I just had to XDDD)**:

_**Do NOT open this box, it will explode. The box to the right has your lie detector.**_

_**Thank you for doing business with us,**_

_**Random Exploding Stufzzz Co.**_"

After Gary read the note, everyone turned their heads to see a box _bigger_ then a cow, with a sign that read, "_**This is your lie detector, dummy**_"

Queen spoke up after the long period of silence, "Well, that was straight to the point. TO THE NEXT BOX!" And with that, Queen and Alex ran and began to tear up the next box.

"Wait the dares! Darn it! Forgot!" Alex yelled out, as she ran to collect a bunch of papers, the ran back to the box, only to find Queen had already opened it.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic." Queen responded.

"Woah." Alex gaped.

"It's so ugly." Leaf commented, staring at the lie detector. Everyone took a good look at the machine and agreed. "Stupid thing looked cooler in the magazine." Alex mumbled.

Queen stole the papers out of Alex's hand and began.

"Okay, let's start…this first set is from…_**Shiki and Ichijo Forever**_ and this is what they say…

_**OOoh! Hello! Call me Lauren if you want!**_

_**Leaf -**_

_**1. Tell me how Gary does his hair!**_

"YESSS! IN YOUR FACE ALEX!" Leaf yelled out competitively.

Everyone (again, except for Leaf) just sweat dropped at that.

"Okay…Leafy, how does Gary do his hair?" Queen asked.

"Coughstalkercough" (that was Gary)

"Kay, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." She began, while looking at Alex, "It's especially easy if you're a restless sleeper, go to sleep, wake up the next morning, and your hair should be whacked up and ready to go. However, if that didn't work out for you, you can always try rubbing a balloon or pillow in your hair and wait for your results." She finished with a goofy-looking smile, Queen and Alex were holding it back, but they looked like they were gonna explode with laughter.

"That is so not true! It's naturally like this! Nobody can copy the awesomeness of my hair!" Gary yelled, glaring at Leaf.

While Gary was ranting angrily at Leaf, Bob and Rob marched in dragging a guy who looked exactly like Gary, he was wearing the same things as Gary too, the only difference where his green eyes. And the second Gary noticed the boy he yelled, "Except for that guy!"

"GREEN!" Blue squealed as she ran up and gave the REAL Green a death hug, who instantly tried to pry her off.

"Get off me pesky woman!" he managed to choke out.

Blue gasped and then started to jump up and down while still hugging him and squealing gleefully, "THIS IS THE REAL GREEN!"

"Hey, Green! You're just in time! Leaf was explaining how Gary rubs balloons in his hair to make it look spiky!

"Leaf? What kind of a name is Leaf?" Green asked.

That got Leaf mad and she instantly snapped back at him, "Well what kind of 'creative' parents would name their kid 'Green'?"

"Touché." He responded, leaving Leaf glaring at him.

"Damn, now I have a twin…" Gary muttered.

"Why does everyone have a twin but me?" Queen whined.

"I can fix that! **BOB!**" Alex yelled while snapping her fingers, and about 5 seconds later Bob came in holding a human sized mirror, placed it in front of Queen, and then suddenly disappeared off.

"Yay! I'll call you…uh…"

"Gary!" Alex called. "Told ya I wasn't lying, Green came! And now we all have look-alikes!" The boys just stood there silently.

"You know, you'd be more like each other if you acted like each other. Gary's a total pervert~

"I deny that!" He yelled.

"While Green couldn't give a crap less about girls…are you gay?

"WHAT! NO! You girls are so annoying!" Green huffed out.

"Yeah, that's it…" Alex responded giving him the 'I'm watching you signal'.

"Alex, tell Blue to let me go." Green grumbled.

"No!" Blue whined.

"If I did, then everyone would think that you're gay, you should be enjoying the fact that there's a girl clinging to you." Alex said with a goofy smile.

"But I don't."

"Gay."

"Straight."

"Gay!"

"Straight!"

"GAY!"

"I'M _**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**_ STRAIGHT! WHAT THE _**-BEEEP-**_ WAS THAT!"

"No cussing." Alex smiled evilly.

"Moving on." Queen cut in. "Number 2 for Leaf"

_**Steal Gary's shirt.**_

"I don't hafta take it off of him…right…?" Leaf questioned quietly.

"Yes!" Alex squealed.

Leaf slowly and silently inched over to Gary and tried to take off his shirt, but was struggling in the process. Her face was tomato red, while Gary seemed to be proud to show off his abs and 6-pack, Leaf looked like she was trying hard not to look him in the face or at his body. (he's 15, and don't ask if a 6-pack is possible at 15, I'm sure the answer is no)

"Now what?" Leaf asked, in her hands was a black polo.

"I dunno, it just says steal the shirt." Queen shrugged.

"Kay." Leaf threw the shirt away, seeing as she had nothing better to do with it.

"Hey!" Gary whined "What am I supposed to wear now!"

"We have a wardrobe in the back. Didn't I mention that?" said Alex

"No."

"…Just go change." She said as Gary left to get a new shirt.

"You know…" Blue started "When they said 'steal', they probably meant take it without letting Gary know."

"…Oops" Queen and Leaf said at the same time, Gary had already came in with a new shirt.

"Wait. This is what this place is about? Dares? Alex said Grandpa's new lab was going to be here, and he needed me to help move things around." Green said.

"Alex conned everyone but Blue and Your Majesty into coming. There's no way out now." Gary responded.

"What did she tell Blue?"

"You were coming." Leaf stated bluntly

"…Your Majesty?"

"Is a co-host." Gary answered.

"No, who is 'Your Majesty'?"

Gary answered, while pointing at Queen "The one hugging the mirror, call her anything other then 'Your Majesty' and her Sisi will murder you." then he pointed up to Sisi.

"Sisi?"

"The Flying Luxray!" Leaf explained.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"…Gary! Your turn!" Queen cried out.

_**1. When I play Leaf Green, I always imagine you and Leaf...**_

"Good to know…" said Gary in a sarcastic tone.

"Me too!" Alex cheered.

"Better to know." The sarcasm growing in his voice.

"Me three!" cheered Queen.

"Anyone else!" Gary asked.

"Lux! Luxray!" Everyone looked up to see Sisi.

"That was rhetorical question!" Gary yelled up to her, which earned him a bolt in the head.

"What now?" Gary grumbled.

Queen walked up and showed him the next dare on the paper so no one else could see.

_**2. Steal Leaf's hat and shoes.**_

"Easy" he said as he left and came back 5 seconds later with a massage chair, "Hey Leaf, wanna seat?"

She gasped, screamed "YEAH!" and jumped into the chair.

"Good." He said as he turned it on.

**-10 seconds later-**

"Who knew she'd fall asleep?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah and so fast." said Queen.

Gary got to work and cautiously slipped off her sneakers and tossed them to the side, when he saw how easy that was, he was less cautious when he took her hat, and she woke up in a flash, and when she noticed Gary had her hat she instantly screamed at the top of her lungs:

"GARY OAK! THAT'S MY HAT!" he ran for his life, and she instantly began chasing him.

Alex commented while watching them run, "That went well."

"He's a terrible thief." Blue remarked, who had finally let go of Green, but was standing uncomfortably close to him…at least for him.

Queen agreed, "I know right? Thanks _**Shiki and Ichijo Forever**_! And now…"

"My turn!" Alex snatched the sheet from her, "The next set is from… _**QueenPalkia**_ herself!"

"I wanna do mine!"

"No! It's my turn!"

"…meenie…"

_**Hey, shiny! And here I was thinking you'd died. **_

"Good to know…"

_**Alright, here's the stuff!Gary: How do you do your hair?**_

"I take a shower, dry my hair, then it looks like that." He answered, pointing at his hair.

Blue cut in, "It's like you guys don't give a crap about what you look like."

"That's cuz most of them don't." Leaf said.

"You're telling me." said Alex "On school days, brother puts on whatever he wants to wear the next day and goes to sleep, so the next morning, he can sleep in longer, and when the bus finally comes, all he has to do is grab his bag and walk out the door…I remember when I used to do that…my mom would always nag me about how 'unlady-like' it was and forced me to fix myself in the morning…MOVING ON! Gary, leave!"

"Huh, why?"

"Leave!"

"Why?"

"BOB!"

"OKAY! I'm going! I'm leaving!" He yelled as he dashed out of the room.

_**Leaf: Cut your hair really short and dye it pink. Then throw the hair you cut off into Gary's washing machine, along with one of your red skirts (NO not the one you're wearing), and then try to avoid getting killed. **_

"Awww…do I hafta?" Leaf complained, "I like my hair."

"I wanna be the stylist!" Alex yelled out.

"No! Me! It was my dare!" Queen whined.

"I want Blue to do it!"

"WhAt!" Queen, Alex, and Green yelled out at the same time, while Blue had a happy smile on and an evil glint in her eyes.

"She'll shave you bald!" Queen warned.

"Wha~? Never mind! I want Your Majesty!"

"YESSSSS!" Queen squealed.

"aww poo…" Alex grumbled. "ROB! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND LEAD QUEEN AND LEAF TO THE HAIR SALON ROOM!"

"WHY must you scream!" Green growled.

"Cuz Bob and Rob are half deaf." Alex stated.

Green face drooped into an 'I'm-not-kidding-you' face, "Seriously."

"I am serious. Bob can't hear anything from his left ear and Rob from his right."

Rob walked in and silently lead Queen and Leaf to the hair salon room.

"Blue! Green! We are going shopping!" Alex burst out suddenly.

"Yes!" Blue cheered.

"No!" (Green)

"Why not?" Alex pouted

"Why?" was Green's response.

Alex simply giggled and said, "We need a LOT of Milky Ways." and with that, Blue and Alex dragged Green out the door.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Blue sang, as she, Alex, and Green finally got back, all holding incredibly large bags (well…mostly Green). "And guess what we got~ WHOA! What are you wearing!" Alex and Blue were gaping, while Green merely lifted an eyebrow at Gary.

He had a terribly dark aura around him, he was glaring at someone who was hiding behind Queen, and his clothes…were all pink.

"What happened?" Blue asked, giggling.

"Well," Queen started, "I dyed Leaf's hair pink, then cut it really short. After that we gathered all the cut off pink hair. While I was doing Leaf's hair, Bob and Rob took Gary's clothes and left him a towel to wear and locked him up alone in a room. Then we took the hair his clothes and one of Leaf's skirts an~"

"Wait. That was LEAF'S skirt TOO?" Gary growled, threateningly.

"Possibly." Was Queen's response.

"That's Leaf!" Blue pointed at the girl hiding behind queen, who poked her head out just enough to allow everyone to recognize her face. Her hair was cut really short, like guy-hair short, and was hot pink.

*click*

Everyone looked over to Bob, who just took a picture of Gary in his pink clothes and Queen with Leaf and her short pink hair hiding behind her.

Alex spoke up, "Maybe we should just move on before someone gets hurt…"

_**Gary: After your clothes turn pink, tie Leaf up to a chair and feed her 100 Milky Ways. Untie her afterwards. If you're lucky, you might survive the sugar rush.**_

"What!" Gary yelled in shock, "Haven't I suffered enough for the day!" He pointed at his clothes to emphasize the point.

"Sorry! Reviewer's request!" Alex cheered.

"You so hate me." Gary shot a look at Queen, who smiled goofily in return.

"Hey, we can use that massage chair you bought in earlier!" Leaf said as she plopped in the chair, obviously wanting all that candy.

Sighing, Gary picked up the massage chair's remote and pressed a big red button that was smack in the middle of the remote, which locked metal cuffs around her wrist, ankles, and stomach to keep her in place. "Oww…" Leaf whined, "They're pinchy…"

Gary stared at the bags and bags of chocolate, picked one bar up, and quickly stuffed it in Leaf's mouth. She choked at first, but managed to swallow.

That pissed her off, and she tried to yell at him, "HEY! At least~!" she was cut off by him stuffing another one down her throat, she swallowed this one faster though.

"WARN ME!" She completed, but only to have another bar of chocolate to be shoved in her mouth.

"Let's go for some more requests, eh? 100 is a lot." Queen stated.

"It was your idea." said Alex.

Ignoring her, Queen moved on, "Okay, this one's from _**jenn.955**_."

_**this one for gary!: your voice is kinda funny! you know why? everytime you said hi ash! it sound like ass to me! now tell me why is your last name oak? because every time i say oak, makes me think of oakmeal! don't you agree?**_

"So kind…" Gary grumbled, glaring at apparently nothing.

"'Oakmeal'…" Blue giggled, "That's a good one."

"Gary say 'Ash'!" Queen asked/demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're only gonna make fun of me, so no."

"…'assy-boy'…"she whispered, but everyone heard it and cracked up, except Gary and Green.

"Okay…okay…" Alex wheezed, wiping tears out of her eyes, "Here's some from _**LeafxGreenx3**_."

_**OOHH, this looks like it'll be fun Truths:Gary: If you can choose someone to date, who would it be: Leaf, May, or Dawn?**_

"Uhhh…Well…I don't exactly know May. Dawn just seems to be another freaky fan, soo…I guess Le~ OWW! SHE BIT ME!" Gary yelped in shock as he withdrew his hand.

"Gimme more! GiMmE mOrE! GIMME MORE!" Leaf demanded, her face was smeared with chocolate, and her eyes had a crazed expression in them.

"Gary." said Alex, "How many bags did you already feed her?"

"2 bags."

"There are 5 bags and 20 chocolate bars in each…so that means…"

"40 Milky ways, genius. She's already had 40." Queen finished the math problem for her.

_**Leaf: If Gary did something that would make you mad, what would you do as revenge?**_

"How mad did he make me?" Leaf asked, still greedily swallowing every Milky Way that came near her face.

"Really, REALLY mad." Answered Queen.

"First, I would fish some embarrassing stories and pictures from Prof. Oak and Daisy. Then, I would spread a rumor that he and Ash are dating and are madly in love. Oh, I would get a fortune teller to read him his fortune, but tell him he's been cursed, and I'd follow him around and make scary and weird things happen around, getting him to believe he's been cursed!" Gary looked at her, a little scared.

"You…Are…Evil…" He said.

"That's it?" Queen asked.

"Nope. I don't wanna spoil it all with him standing right here."

_**DARES:Gary: I dare you to stop being arrogant and cocky throughout the whole chappy. Leaf: Insult Gary as much as you can ;D**_

"Gary, you're ugly!" Leaf screamed.

Gary smirked, "Too bad you're the only one who thinks tha~You are so right." he corrected himself.

"Good luck Gary." Queen snickered.

"Why is she screaming?" Green asked

"Sugar Rush."

"Thanks _**LeafxGreenx3**_! And now…where's the chocolate?" Alex asked.

"She finished!" Queen cheered.

"Let her go! Let her go! Let her go!" Blue, Queen, and Alex began chanting.

"Do I have to? She'll bring the place down! …That's not a bad idea…" Gary said with an evil grin.

_**-3 hours later…-**_

"I thought she'd NEVER calm down." Alex gasped, plopping down on one of the couches in exhaustion, along with everyone else, except Green, who didn't really care enough to even get up and help, so Blue 'kept him company' and kept trying to get a decent conversation out of him.

"At least she fell asleep when the rush was over." Gary said, panting hard.

"Can you believe she broke out of the chair on her own?" Queen asked.

"Broke out? More like destroyed." He said.

"Destroyed? I thought a more accurate word would be demolished." Blue spoke up.

"Okay, let's move on, cuz we're taking up a whole lotta time." said Alex.

"These are from…_**Mew Mew Pachirisu**_. Here we go!" exclaimed Queen.

_**-smirks devillishly- Fun! Leaf - Who is the hottest dude from these? -hands her pictures of Gary, Drew, Red, Paul, Silver, Diamond and Pearl-**_

"Gary, wake her up." Alex said. Gary picked up a cup of water, dumped it on her face, and she shot up like a bullet. He gave her the pictures.

She stared at each picture hard until she finally spoke up. "This guy's hair color is weird." She said, tossing Drew's picture to the side.

"This guy looks like Ash." She tossed Red's picture aside.

"This guy has cool hair." She left Silver's picture in hand.

"This guy looks like Gary." She put Gary's picture in the same hand as Silver's.

"Uhhh…Leaf? That is Gary." Alex explained. Leaf simply 'Shushed' her.

"This guy looks like the red-head, cept red-head has cooler hair." So she tossed Paul's picture to the side.

"This guy looks ready to fall asleep." She tossed Dia's picture, too.

"And this guy looks ready to wet himself." She tossed out Pearl's picture.

She stared hard at the last two, tossed one to the side, and showed the last one to everyone else.

"Gary?" Queen asked. Gary smirked.

"Yeah, well he got lucky, none of those guys, including him, were really hot." Leaf shrugged, and Gary's smirk turned into a frown, but he stayed silent.

_**... - Who has the best hair out of them?**_

"Red-Head for sure!" said Leaf. Gary's frown deepened.

"She means Silver." said Alex.

_**... - Why do you wear a mini-skirt? Gosh! Do you know how many dudes look up it?**_

"What! Guys look up my skirt!" She shrieked as she instantly turned to Gary, who seemed shocked. "Why are you looking at me!"

"Cuz you're the most perverted person I know!" Leaf was tugging on the bottom of her skirt, as if she were trying to make it longer.

"Again. I deny that!"

"Deny all you want! You know it's true!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

_**Gary - Become Drew`s twin! **_

"Why would I want to do that?" Gary asked.

"Cuz the reviewer dared you to." Alex said, "BOB! TAKE GARY TO WARDROBE! AND DYE HIS HAIR GREEN!"

"WHAT!" Gary yelled before being dragged off by Bob.

_**-insert number here- minutes later…**_

"I look like a loser…" Gary grumbled. He was wearing Drew's clothes and his hair was dyed green.

"Poor baby." Leaf fake-cried.

_**... - Do the old, Rose tossing thing with Leaf**_

Gary took a pretty red rose from a vase that was randomly sitting around, and tossed it to Leaf, except it landed in her face.

"Idiot! It was supposed to land in my hands!" Leaf complained.

"Reviewer never said so." Gary shrugged.

"I hate loopholes." Alex mumbled.

"I know, right? They're so…bleah." Queen agreed, making a gag expression.

_**... - Do you look up Leafs skirt. (I know you do)**_

"No."

_Beep! Beeeep! Beeeeeeeeep!_

"What the heck was that?" Gary asked.

"My new lie detector seems to have spotted a lie." Alex grinned evilly. Queen had a wide open smile. Leaf gaped at him. Blue was watching with interest. Green looked bored to death.

"Fine. Yes I do." he stated. Leaf's jaw dropped. She looked ready to murder.

Beep! BeEp! BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Everyone (cept Green cuz he could give a crap less) looked over at Alex's ugly lie detector.

"How can he not look up her skirt and look up her skirt at the same time?" Queen asked.

"Your stupid machine's broken." Green stated bluntly.

"Stupid, ugly, piece of crap." Alex started mumbling inaudible curses at the machine and kicking it.

"Just. How. Are. We. Supposed. To tell. If. He's. Lying. Or. NOT?" Leaf growled through clenched teeth.

"I dunno." Queen stated. "He looks honest either way. Alex, why don't you just use my lie detector?"

"…right…hehe…About that…I kinda broke it…"

"WHAT! How did you break it?"

"Well…I was trying to turn it on and I couldn't find the 'On' button. I saw a big red button on it and~"

"That was the self-destruct button! You pressed the self-destruct button!"

"maybe…But come on! Who puts a self-destruct button on a lie detector!"

"The 'Random Exploding Stuffzzz Co.'!" She shrieked.

"Oh, you got yours at the same place I got my detector!" Alex chimed gleefully.

"There was a big green button next to the big red button. That was the 'On' button!"

"Oh…"

_**Blue - Pfft. Play the best practical joke ever on Gary and Green with Leaf.**_

"They didn't hear did they?" Alex asked.

Blue, who had an evil grin on her face, replied, "Nope. Gary's trying to wash the green out of his hair and Green took a nap out of boredom. Look he's on the couch right now!" she pointed at the couch, and sure enough, he was there, sleeping.

"Perfect! Now, what's the plan?" Queen asked. Leaf, Queen, and Alex all turned to look at Blue.

"What?" She asked when she noticed all the stares.

"Well…?" Queen asked.

Blue rolled her eyes, they huddled up, and Blue whispered her plan.

…

…

…

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO SEDUCE GARY!" Leaf shrieked as she jumped out of the group.

Gary's head popped in as he stated, "I heard my name."

"No you didn't." Queen said.

"Yes I did.""No you didn't"

"Yes I~"

Blue instantly cut the both of them off, "Oh, for the love of Arceus! Just go back into the bathroom and wash the rest of the boogers out of your hair!"

"They're not boogers!" Gary whined as he stomped back into the bathroom at another pathetic attempt to was the green dye out of his hair.

"I'm not agreeing to your plan, Blue." Leaf stated.

"Fine. We'll change it. Get back here!" Blue said as she dragged Leaf back into their group huddle.

…

…

….

"I don't like your plan, it's stupid." Blue mumbled.

"Three beats one so we're going with our plan." Queen replied.

**Later…**

"Gary!" Leaf called, "Come outside, I have something to show you!"

"What is it?" he answered half-heartedly.

"A surprise! Now get your butt out here!"

"Sheesh, bite me." He grumbled as he followed her out of the building.

**-While that was happening…-**

"Ohh Greeeeeeeen!" Blue sang.

"Oh craaaaaap…" Green muttered to himself.

Blue tugged his arm in an attempt to get him to stand up and follow her, "There's this really big and strong-looking Dragonite outside! Don't you wanna go catch it for its Pokédex data?"

"Already caught one." he replied, glued to the couch.

"No you haven't."

"And how would you know that?"

"I went through your PC."

He rose an eyebrow at her, "You do know that's illegal, right?"

Blue shrugged, "It's not like I haven't done it before."

A small smirk grew on Green's face, "And now, you do know I have every right to put you under arrest?"

She scoffed, "You wouldn't do that."

His smirk disappeared, "Try me. I've already tried arresting Silver, haven't I?"

"Yes, but you don't like Silver."

"And what makes you think I like you?"

"You wouldn't be talking to me right now if you didn't."

"I've talked to Silver before, haven't I?"

"Yes, but those were in times of need."

"This is one of those 'times of need'. I'm trying to talk you out of dragging me wherever it is you want to take me to."

Blue's face fell into a frown, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." She forcibly yanked him out of the couch.

**-a few seconds later…-**

"Here we are!" Blue said.

"You said we were going outside. This is just an empty room." Green said, observing his surroundings.

_**THUD!**_

"What the~?" Green mumbled, then he noticed that Blue had shut and locked the room's door, leaving him alone. "I knew it…" a second later he heard another 'thud' as saw that Gary was shoved and locked into the same room as him.

_-bzzztttt….BEEEEEP!- OW! MY EARS! PUT IT DOWN!_

"Leaf?" Gary asked, the boys looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere.

_Leaf: Huh? Oh yeah, hey guys! I'm speaking over some sort of annoying interphone-thing, but it's being stubborn._

"Technology hates you." Gary smirked.

_Leaf: I know that Gary, thanks for reminding me._

"You're welcome."

_Leaf: Shut up._

_Blue: Anyways…You two are probably wandering why you were locked in an empty room. Alone. Well, it's because~_

_Leaf: We know you guys are gay and were going to prove it! __**(plz, whoever you are, don't be offended by that, if I was trying to offend you, I would say so(don't worry, I won't try to offend you) I don't insult people cuz of who they're in to, I know a person who's gay and he's really nice, and he's not offended when people seem surprised or crap like that, so I hope you're not too sensitive to the topic. NOT TRYING 2 B OFFENSIVE. I think I've made my point.)**_

"What!" They yelled in unison, both faces beet red.

_Leaf: Yep so~_

_Blue: LEAF! That was NOT the plan!_

_Leaf: I know but the moment was too perfect to miss._

_Blue: Whatever! Just push the green button!_

_Leaf: I thought it was the red~_

_Blue: No! The red button's always the self-destruct button! We're not trying to kill them!_

Both boys looked a little nervous now.

_Leaf: You know what, know that I think about it, it was the blue button -click-_

_Blue: NO! -smack-(she hit her forehead, not Leaf)_

Some squares on the roof of where Gary and Green were, cannon-like tubes became visible, as they gushed out gallons and gallons of water, knocking over and soaking the boys. The water was quickly drained out by drains on the floor.

"…This is what you bought us here for? We could've just jumped into a pool. Woulda been less painful for everyone." Gary said, managing to stand up, and shake his head like a dog to dry up. Green sat up, but stayed on the floor(_**(pshh…lazy much?XDDD)**_

_Blue: Leaf. I told you it was the GREEN BUTTON!_

_Leaf: rawr (feisty kitty noise) -click-_

A door in the room opened.

"Oh thank Arceus, they're letting us out." Green sighed in relief as he stood up.

"GREEN OAK!""GARY OAK!"

"CRAP! FANGIRLS!" they yelled, yet again, in unison. They tried running away, but they were cornered (because they were in a room) Soon they were dog piled by fan girls and the room was crowded.

**L8er…**

"That. Was. HORROR." Gary groaned as he plopped down on a couch, looking as though he was traumatized. Green did the same, except with a ready-to-kill expression. The four girls were laughing at them.

"It's not fair! We're outnumbered!" Gary complained.

_**... - Why do you wear such a skirt? **_

"Cuz I look cute in it." Blue sang.

"Yeah, it's not like she's trying to drive Green crazy or anything." Queen 'lied', earning her a glare from Green. "Course not! Why would I try to do that?" Blue giggled.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Queen said sarcastically, noticing how close Blue was sitting to Green. How uncomfortable he looked as he tried moving away, and how pissed he looked when she moved in closer.

_**... - Who do you think is the hottest dude out of these? -hands her same pictures except instead of Gary its Green-**_

Blue quickly scanned through the photos, "They all look ugly, except for Silver, he's adorable, and the hottest is Green." Green went to a completely different couch that could only fit one person.

_**Green - Become Gold`s twin!**_

"Here" Alex tossed him a spare of Gold's clothes and wig (just cuz we're too lazy to dye his hair cuz it takes forever) He caught them and dragged himself to the bathroom

**Something Minutes Later….**

"Gold dresses like a retard…" Green mumbled as he finally walked out, Blue had an amused look on her face, "Hey doesn't he have to act like Gold, too?" Green shot her a glare.

"Twins don't always necessarily act the same…Plus I don't think Green could pull off Gold's annoying, immature attitude. And Gold can never shut that big mouth of his, Green's like-half asleep." Alex gestured towards him, he'd fallen asleep on the couch again (don't worry, he'll wake up soonXDD)

_**... - Prank call Prof. Oak telling him you got a chick pregnant.**_

Green snorted as he shot up from his nap (told ya).

"What?"

"You heard the reviewer." Queen said between chuckles. Green mumbled some random curses under his breath as he picked up a phone and dialed the Professor's number.

(**Bold is the professor,** Underline is Green)

**Beep…**

**Beeeep…**

**Beeeeeeep…**

**Hello?**

Grampa? It's Green.

**Green? What is it?**

I called to tell you…I got a girl pregnant.

Alex(in the background): You're supposed to say chick!

Green(covering mouthpiece): Shut up. I'm calling him, aren't I?

…

…

…

Grampa? Are you still there?

**YOU DID WHAT?**

I got a girl-

**I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! GREEN! YOU'RE ONLY 15!**

Uhh…yeah bu~

**It was Blue wasn't it?**

Wha~?

**You got Blue pregnant, didn't you?**

WHAT! No! What made you jump to that conclusion!

Alex: No! No! Tell him it was Blue!

Green: Why?

Alex: Just do it!

Uh…Grampa…it was Blue…

…

Grampa?

…

Grampa…?

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

"He hung up." Green said and he put the phone down, and the second he did, everyone burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Green had an innocent, confused-looking look on his face.

Leaf was the only one who managed to speak up, but she only could between giggles, "That his first assumption was Blue!" Green's face turned red, "Can't I call him back and tell him it was a dare?"

"Not till the end of the show!" Alex said, before exploding into another laughing fit.

_**... - Do you look up Blues skirt? (Dont deny it)**_

"I don't have to deny it if it's not true." Green said.

"LIAR!" Alex and Queen yelled at the same time.

_Beeeeep!_

"And the lie detector agrees with us." Alex confirmed.

"It's broken. Remember, it beeped when Gary said 'yes' and 'no'."

"Stupid technology…"

_**BTW! I am a chick. :P**_

"Oh, did you want Green to say he got you pregnant? Whoops, sorry…" Alex said.

"Hey, we can get Green to call Professor Oak again, and tell him it wasn't Blue." Suggested Queen.

"NO!" Green protested.

"Nope, Professor Oak's probably still in shock, let's give the old man some rest. Thanks _**Mew Mew Pachirisu**_ and now welcoming…_**The Finesseful X **_

_**I dare Gary to marry Dawn. XD**_

"Wow, Green got a girl pregnant at 15, and now Gary's getting married…also at 15...you guys are weeeeiiiiiiirrrrrd!" Queen said as she moved away from them.

"It was a dare!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, cuz I don't know exactly how weddings go, I've only been to 2, one when I was actually 2, and another I was like either 5, 6, or 7, and I was the flower girl. But of course, I don't exactly remember what happened, so they're gonna elope! But I don't know how to do that either…" Said Alex.

"WHAT!" Gary and Leaf screamed at the same time.

"Why do you care, Leaf?" Blue asked.

Leaf was taken back as she stuttered out, "C-cuz…you can't get married at 15 years old!"

"Some people get married way younger." said Queen

"Yessss…but not to fans!" Leaf argued.

Alex spoke up, "Whatever, ignore her, she's just jealous~"

"I'm NOT jealous!" She screamed.

"Don't worry Leafy, they're not really getting married, it's just a dare." Leaf slowly sat down on the couch, glaring at everyone, kinda like Green does (Green: Hey!).

"Now Gary, go out there and elope with her!" Alex stated as she shoved him outside, on her way back towards everyone else she was mumbling "Man, I hate calviershipping(sp?)…"

"How are we gonna know if he does it or not?' Queen asked.

A wide smile appeared on Alex's face, "I put a camera in his hair."

"When?"

"Just now, when I shoved him out."

"And he didn't notice?" Blue asked.

"I'm known for this kind of stuff, so watch your back." Alex had an evil expression on her face by now. "Now let's see what he's up to…" She picked up a remote and turned the T.V. on.

"Oh, looks like he's already found her, that was fast…Hey, she looks like Platina, another counterpart?" Blue asked.

"Yep." by now Leaf was fuming.

Queen stared at the T.V. for a second before saying, "She passed out." and she started giggling, even Leaf did too.

"He left her there, he's on his way back!" Leaf said, before exploding into a fit of laughter, "Quick turn the T.V. off!"

"Where's the remote?" Alex asked.

"Weren't you just holding it?" Green stated.

"…no…"

"We hafta find it! Look the show's building's in his sight! " Queen yelled out, searching the room along with Alex and Leaf, Green, again, being too lazy and not caring enough about the situation to help, and Blue, again, 'keeping him company'.

"Found it!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Turn it off!"

"Okay! Okay!" Leaf pushed a random button on the remote, and the shades of the windows suddenly shut. "What just happened?" She asked.

"It's a universal remote! Look for the button for the T.V.!" Alex yelled as she tried to open the shades. (I like my shades and windows open, it lets in fresh light and air)

Leaf pushed another button and the stereos turned on, playing freakishly loud music.

"TURN IT OFF!" Queen shouted over the noise, Leaf pushed the button again, and the music turned off, she pushed another button and the microwave turned on.

Gary began to open the door to enter, and Leaf threw the remote at the T.V., shattering the screen into a gazillion pieces, shocking everyone in the room.

Alex's eyes widened and her jaw dropped "WHY did you do THAT?"

Leaf looked nervous and started to play with her fingers, "I panicked."

"NOOOO!" Alex yelled as she went to mourn over whatever was left of her T.V.

Everyone stared at her for a second before moving on.

"So Gary, how'd your wedding go?" Queen asked.

"I asked her and she passed out, I took it as a 'no' and came back here." Gary shrugged.

"You took her fainting as a no?" Leaf asked.

"Yep." He said, walking away.

Queen spoke up with a wild smile, "Hey Leaf, mental note, when Gary proposes to you, don't faint, he'll take it as a no." Leaf sent her a look and walked away too.

"Thanks _**The Finesseful X**_! _**mayxdrewxtaylor**_ is up next!"

_**Leaf: I dare you to cut Gary's hair off and then shave him bald. **_

"WHAT! I could've sworn I'd thrown that dare away!" Gary yelled in shock.

"It was crumpled up on the floor." Queen smiled

"Oh yeah…I was going to incinerate it until Blue here came along and scared the living crap outa me." He sent a glare to angrily put her hands on her hips, "All I did was give you a hug."

"Ooooohhhh…Blue cheated on Green…" Alex grinned evilly.

"We're not dating." Green stated between clenched teeth.

"This is one of those moments where I wish I had a _working_ lie detector…" Alex mumbled, "Gary. Leaf. Hair salon room. Now."

"Can I keep his hair when I'm done?" Leaf asked. Everyone silently looked at her. "NO! Not like that!" She quickly corrected herself. "I wanna sell it! Do you know how much money a random fan girl of his I met paid for his shirt? 200,000 pokéyen."

"Wait. So that's where my favorite t-shirt went? To some fan girl? I was looking for it for 3 weeks!" Gary yelled, Leaf smiled stupidly in return.

"Go." Alex demanded.

_**-20 mins. Later….-**_

Leaf came walking back into the main room, leading Gary, whose whole head was covered in a towel, so he couldn't see a thing, and you couldn't see him.

"Ladies and Grumpy!" Leaf got everyone's attention, and a glare from Green (now they're officially at war after the whole 'name' thing), "Presenting the new and unimproved…Gary Oak!" she called out loudly as she swiped the towel off his head. Gary had his eyes shut tight as a loud gasp echoed throughout the room. Leaf handed him and mirror and he slowly opened his eyes to see himself. Once he did he began hyperventilating and repeating to himself, "It'll grow back. It'll grow back. It'll grow back."

Leaf held up a plastic bag full of Gary's hair, "I like this dare." She smiled, "To Ebay!" She began to march over to a computer before Alex stopped her, "You have another dare."

_**I dare you to play 7 min in haven with Green.**_

"WHAT! But he made fun of my name!" Leaf whined.

"You made fun of mine." Green responded, "You also brought up my parents."

"I said they were creative."

"You were being sarcastic."

"Touché."

"And now she steals my lines."

"You don't own the word."

"Do you even know what 'touché' means Leaf?" Gary asked.

"Duh. It means touchy." She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

"Genius…" Green rolled his eyes.

"Get in!" Queen and Alex both shoved Green and Leaf into a random closet.

"Wow, isn't it weird. I'm not sure if I should hate this cuz it's still technically OldRivalShipping…but at the same time…it's not…I'm lost." Alex sighed.

"Hey, hey, let's call GreenxLeaf, 'LeafGreenShipping'." Queen suggested.

"Nice." Alex said as they hi-5ed.

Gary and Blue didn't seem too pleased with the situation.

"What are we gonna call them?" Alex pointed at Gary and Blue with her thumb.

"'WaterBlueShipping'?" Queen suggested.

"The last one made sense, WaterBlue doesn't."

"Well, they both have _blue_ eyes."

"Where did 'Water' Come from then?"

"The video game, and BlueShipping alone sounds boring."

"There's so much noise coming from the closet. What do you think they're up to?" Alex smirked, Gary and Blue were fuming.

_**-In the closet with Green and Leaf-**_

"Green? Green?" Leaf asked. "Where'd you go?"

"You might figure out when you look down." Green grunted, Leaf did as he said and jumped when she realized she was sitting on him. She got up and after a lot of struggling and noise, Green managed to sit up straight, but because of the small closet space, they were smushed together in an uncomfortable position.

Once Green sat up, he sent her a look, as if he expected something. She looked back when she noticed his expression and said, "What? You don't expect me to apologize or something, do you?"

"Yes. I do." He responded.

"Well, you're not getting one." Leaf crossed her arms.

…

…

…

"What now?" Green asked.

"I am not kissing you." Leaf stated.

"Who asked you to?" Green questioned.

"That's kinda what the this game is about."

"Kissing?"

"Not exactly… You get locked into a closet for 7 minutes with somebody and you can do whatever you want. Most commonly, kissing, and sometimes, people even do it."

Green scrunched his nose in disgust, and tried inching away from Leaf, but didn't have the room to do so.

_**-With Gary, Blue, Queen, and Alex-**_

"This is taking _forever_! How long have we been waiting?" Gary complained.

"Five minutes." Alex answered, a bored expression on her face.

"It's soooo quiet in there…Why can't we spy on them with your cam like we did with Gary?" Blue asked.

"Cuz Leaf just had to panic and kill my baby…" Alex frowned.

"Plus we can't find the cameras." Queen said.

_**-A Few Minutes Later…-**_

"Time to let them out." Queen said. Gary and Blue took off like a pair of bullets to open the closet door. Leaf bounced out first, no expression on her face.

Gary spoke up, "What were you doing in there?"

A crooked, evil little smile formed on her lips, "You look funny bald." She giggled as he sent her a glare, "And I can't tell."

Green stepped out of the closet, "We talked for the first minute, then nothing."

"You're not supposed to tell them!" Leaf yelled.

"Didn't want to give them the wrong idea."

"She was trying to give them the wrong idea." Queen said.

"Exactly." He responded.

_**Can you tell the diff from Gary and Green?**_

"Gary's bald right now, so yup! Plus they're eyes color helps too." Leaf smiled goofily.

_**Gary: I dare you to dye you hair red and white and paint you toes and finger nails whit and black and b\put eye shadow and blush while you're at put him in a dress.**_

Leaf and Blue had to hold back a ton of laughter.

"Since Gary doesn't have hair at the moment, we'll give him a wig." Alex explained.

_**-(insert here) minutes later-**_

Gary finally came back in…or more accurately, was dragged back in by Bob. He was wearing a long dress (that covered him up completely, he wouldn't take any short ones). He had a red and white wig on. His fingernails and toenails were patterned black and white and he had eye shadow and blush on.

"I hate my life." he mumbled.

_*click*_

Gary shot a glare at Leaf as she hid a camera behind her back, and innocent smile on her face.

"Next up is, _**jenn.955**_." Queen said.

_**this one for gary!: your voice is kinda funny! you know why? everytime you said hi ash! it sound like ass to me! now tell me why is your last name oak? because every time i say oak, makes me think of oakmeal! don't you agree?**_

After registering all that, Gary spoke up "…You're so sweet." sarcasm in his voice.

"And the last on for today…_**PkmnLuver292**_!"

_**Well at the moment, I can only think of a truth for Gary... Describe what you truly think of Leaf in five words...**_

_**Have a nice day,~ Lily**_

"Ooooooh… I like this one!" Alex smiled.

"Me too!" Gary said, as he pretended to be just as excited as Alex.

"Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, and annoying."

"Can't argue there." Green spoke up.

Leaf gave both boys a glare.

"Five words, not one." Queen rolled her eyes.

"He's gonna feel less comfortable if Leaf's here, BOB! TAKE LEAF TO ANOTHER ROOM!" Alex yelled.

"What! Why?" Leaf asked, but Bob had already grabbed her.

"Hey, take Green and Blue while you're at it." Queen said.

Bob picked up both girls who were protesting like crazy, and when he tried to get Green, he said,

"Don't touch me. I'll go myself." And he walked off.

"Okay, now we're all alone… so tell us!" Alex begged.

"…Annoying, pesky, weird, childish." He said.

"One more." Queen sang.

Gary blushed and lowered his head to hide it "No…no word can really describe how…amazing she is."

Both Queen and Alex stared to 'Awwww!' and squeal "That's so cute!" together, Gary only blushed harder and kept trying to hide his face.

Bob finally let the others out, Leaf and Blue ran in first, yelling "What'd he say! What'd he say!"

"Can't tell!" Queen sang.

"But he was talking about me! I have the right to know!" Leaf argued.

"And that concludes the end of our show! Please send us some more reviews and don't forget to vote on my pole (once I figure out how to use it) so we can see who's coming in next!" Alex said as she and Queen and Blue waved goodbye. Green went to take a nap, and Leaf was pestering Gary to find out what he said about her.


End file.
